


Right Hand Man Tubbo

by MistBorn_SprenDeath



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath
Summary: "…Why do you want me to be your right hand man, Schlatt?"- A fake convo. when Schlatt wants Tubbo to be his right hand man. A fake delve into deceptively deep politics and motives :D-
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Right Hand Man Tubbo

“You’re my right hand man, aren’t you?”

“…Why do you want _me_ to be your right hand man, Schlatt? You know I was with Wilbur and Tommy, that I supported them.”

“Tubbo, I’m offering you a spot on my cabinet, are you saying no?”

“That’s not what I’m saying at all, Schlatt, I just want to know why you want me of all people. Quackity and George are the ones who supported you the most, why wouldn’t one of them be your right hand man?”

“Quackity was joint elected, as a part of our deal. George is just our endorser from the Dream SMP. But the people need someone from L’Manbuerg to show them that I was the right choice.”

“And you decided to choose me?”

“But of course! I couldn’t have Wilbur or Tommy backing me up when they so clearly fought against me, but you were one of the main building blocks to the foundations of L’Manbuerg!”

“So was Fundy!”

“But the thing is, Tubbo, I don’t need to promise Fundy power to get him to stay.”

“…you want to hurt Tommy.”

“Bingo! Hole in one! I knew you were a clever one, Tubbo!”

“What could you ever even offer that would make me abandon Tommy, Schlatt?”

“As long as you stay here, Tubbo, I won’t chase after them. I won’t burn down Nikki’s little bakery, Eret will live safe in his little castle, and Fundy won’t have to worry about becoming an orphan.”

Tubbo stiffened. “You’re threatening-“

“No, Tubbo. This isn’t a threat, it isn’t even a promise. It’s just a possible future, one that you can make more or less likely to happen.”

“You wouldn’t dare-“

“But wouldn’t I? Ask yourself this, Tubbo, what is Schlatt willing to do to get what he wants?”

“So you’re blackmailing me.”

“Sure, if that’s how you want to define it. Honestly, it doesn’t really matter in the grand scheme of things, but it would make my time in office much easier.”

“ _Why_ -?”

“Oh, Tubbo, don’t you see it? I know you’re clever. Think about it. Why would I possibly want to demoralize and hold hostage on of my political adversary’s family members?”

“You don’t want them to stage a coup.”

“Of course not! Letting the government fall into another series of insurrections? Continued warfare? That kind of stuff destroys nations, brings them to their knees and allows more powerful nations to invade and take control.”

“…the Dream SMP.”

“I knew you’d figure it out.”

“But- why, why would you throw them out of Manberg? That clearly makes them your enemies!”

“Wilbur’s already lead one revolution, Tubbster.”

“You threw them out because of your own paranoia?!”

“Is it really paranoia if I’m correct?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is - it feels unfinished...but it's just been sitting in my notes for so long that I just had to get this out. 
> 
> Additional thoughts that I didn't stuff in - Being endorsed by a member from the past administration means that he would be given more social influence. The "bad" has been thrown out, but the "good" remains so the administration can go far in the opposite direction - pushing/manipulating the founding documents to fuel their agendas.


End file.
